Tales from Packs
Alpha's Life Wolf Pack: Alpha: gray male with gleaming yellow eyes and deep scar on leg Beta: cocoa and tan male Membera: Day- bright tan female with blue eyes Smart- gray skinny male with long legs Nightbreeze- black and white female (mother to Pup) Spirit- ginger female Clarity- silver male with blue eyes Serenity- grey and black female Clever- orange male Snowy- white female (mother to Demetra, Amber, and Cavern) Pups: Demetra - white female wolf-dog with blue eyes Amber- ginger female wolf-dog Cavern- orange and white male wolf-dog Pup - black male runt Omega: small tan female Chapter 1 Come on, Demetra! You're very close to the rabbit. Catch it for the pack. ''thought Pup. Demetra pounced onto the white rabbit, killing it. ''Thank you, Demetra. thought Pup. Demetra's tongue lolled in the Tree Flower breeze. "Demetra!" called Amber. "Yes?" she asked. "You were awesome!" she said. "Can I hunt, Serenity?" asked Pup. "No, Pup, you're too small to hunt. You're barely bigger than a rabbit." answered Serenity. "When will the Ceremony start?" asked Cavern impatiently. "Very soon, Cavern." answered Snowy. "Pup will get his real name now." said Amber. "Hey Pup, what names do you want to be called?" asked Demetra. "I want to be called Hunter or Night." said Pup. "Here is the white rabbit, Alpha." said Demetra as she placed the rabbit down to Alpha's paws. "Thank you, Demetra." answered Alpha. The grey wolf tore apart the rabbit until he placed the hide down. "Step onto the hide, Pup." called Beta. Pup placed his four small paws onto the bloody white hide. "Does any wolf have a suggestion of what we should call Pup?" asked Day. "I know!" howled Smart. "RUNT." he said loudly. "Yes. Smart is a jokester. He sure is a puny runt!" laughed Clarity. "You're so weak, Runt!" laughed Spirit. Most of the wolves were teasing Pup, who was now named Runt. "Please Alpha! Don't!" howled Runt. "Pup will now be known as Runt." said Alpha. What is wrong with Smart? ''thought Runt. "You are very puny, Runt." laughed Serenity. ''Thanks a lot, Serenity. Now I'm a fool. growled Runt in his mind. Chapter 2 "Hey Runt, do you want to hunt?" asked Demetra. "Sure." said Runt. Amber and Cavern padded over. "We would like to hunt." said Cavern, happily. "Can we?" asked Amber. "No offense, Runt but I don't like your name." spat Cavern playfully. "It's okay. I didn't like it anyways." barked Runt. Nightbreeze walked over to Runt. "Sorry, but you can't hunt right now." she said firmly. The young wolves started to walk away. "I'm so proud of you for being brave after all of the wolves laughing at you." barked Nightbreeze. "But I hate my name." whined Runt sadly. "You were still very brave." she said calmly in her soothing voice. "I have to go." snarled Runt. "You don't talk like that to your Mother-Wolf." growled Nightbreeze. "Well, I don't care." spat Runt in a mean growl. "Runt is a stupid name and so are you." growled Runt. Nightbreeze growled angrily. Runt stomped away with a snarl. "How's it going, RUNT?" laughed Smart. "Why did you name me Runt?" asked the black wolf with an angry growl. "You could choose any name and you picked Runt." "You're small and your name suits you well." barked Smart. "What's so funny about wolves teasing me?" asked Runt. "Everything!" yipped Smart. Runt stomped away angrily. Demetra gave Runt a lick. "Go away." snarled Runt. "I didn't make fun of you." said Demetra. "YOU'RE A HALF DOG!" Runt managed to howl. This hurt Demetra's feelings a lot. When Runt heard her whine, he felt very sorry for what he'd done. "I'm sorry!" whined Runt as he caught up with Demetra. Chapter 3 "Why did you do that?" whined Demetra. "I'm very sorry." answered Runt. The two wolves padded in the grass. "I forgive you, Pup." said Demetra calmly. She just called me Pup! ''thought Runt as he wagged his tail. Demetra curled up next to Runt. Amber trod over to Runt. "Cavern is dead!" she howled. "How?" asked Demetra sadly. "The Fierce Dogs killed him!" Amber answered. ''Fierce Dogs are horrible longpaw fangs! thought Runt. "Surrender, wolves, or the white pup will pay!" snarled a Fierce Dog. "Help!" howled Demetra as a Fierce Dog held her with his jaw. Snowy swiftly darted over to Demetra and attacked the Fierce Dog that held Demetra. The dog let go of Demetra and attacked Snowy. The other wolves attacked the Fierce Dogs. "Run, pups!" howled Nightbreeze. Runt gave his Mother Wolf a lick and bolted away. Amber tripped over a tree branch. "Keep moving!" howled Demetra. The two wolves waited for Amber to catch up. Demetra and Runt waited for Amber to catch up. Pawsteps could be heard in the distance. "Run faster!" yowled Amber. "I'm trying!" panted Runt. Demetra picked him up and sped forward. "Thanks, Demetra!" yipped Runt. ''I hope nothing bad happens to Nightbreeze! ''thought Runt. Amber climbed an old tree. "You can't get away from us!" laughed the Fierce Dogs. "Yes, I can!" snarled Amber. Suddenly, Amber started to fall. "Amber!" howled Demetra with shock. A shiver ran through Runt's spine. The small wolf darted swiftly over to Amber. "Are you okay?" Demetra panicked. "I'm fine." the ginger wolf-dog answered. "Get back here!" snarled Fierce Dogs. Runt, Amber, and Demetra used all of their speed to run away. "Never!" spat Demetra. Amber tried to rip a Fierce Dog's ear off, but the Fierce Dog pinned her to the ground instead. Demetra howled with sadness and fear.